1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for mixing and/or processing one or more video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dedicated hardware components are provided in such prior-art arrangements for the various uses of such arrangements. This renders the use of such arrangements inflexible.